


Thinking Out Loud

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, cheesy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A smutty, fluffy, cheesy oneshot based on the song by Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

‘Y/N?’ His voice echoes through the library and when you turn, you can see he is uncomfortable being alone in your presence. It makes you a little sad, and you give him a smile, hoping to make him feel a little more at ease. 'Dean and Sam just left. They suggested that I…help you with the research.’

You nodded, pulling out the chair next to you. 'Of course, Gadreel. Please.’ You gestured to the chair, and he gives you that awkward half smile he does, and you try to ignore how damn chiselled his jaw is. His hoodie is disarrayed as he sits down beside you, reaching out to grab a book and pull it towards him. 'We’re looking for anything to do with -’

'I am aware.’ He said, softly, looking up at your with those intense eyes of his. 'The Winchesters informed me.’ You nodded, returning his smile as you turn back to your book, trying not to be aware of his knee brushing against yours as he twitches nervously.

'You okay, Gadreel?’ You ask, not looking at him, too afraid you’ll give something away.

'I am…’ He took a breath, before shutting his book. 'I do not know why Dean and Sam thought I would be of any use. I cannot concentrate.’

'Why not?’ You asked, turning your head. He stared at you, and you swallowed, unsure of what to follow that up with.

'I am…you’re…’ He sighed. 'It is difficult for me to articulate these thoughts.’

'It’s okay.’ You gave him a reassuring smile. 'Just say what you’re thinking.’

He nodded, focusing his eyes on you. 'I feel…strange when I am around you.’

'Oh. In a bad way or -’

'It is good. I think.’ He reaches out to run a finger along your hand as it sits on the table. 'You make me feel…warm. Aroused.’ You blush furiously. 'And confused.’

'Confused?’

'I am an angel, Y/N. I have never had experience with these feelings.’ He was blushing a little, and you found it positively adorable. 'I do not know how to…express them. And I have never…I have never…’ You raised an eyebrow expectantly. 'I expressed my affection for you to Castiel. He advised that I should…talk to you. And he mentioned…intimate relations.’

'Oh.’ Your cheeks coloured as you sat back. ’ _Oh_.’ You could feel the heat in your face as the angel kept his eyes on you.

'He referenced some movies. Or that I should take you to the movies.’ He paused. 'I am unclear on what he means.’

'I t-think he means that you should take me on a date.’ You stuttered. 'But that’s…I mean…you don’t have to….but….’

Gadreel tilted his head to the side, looking adorable as he did so. 'I don’t think the date is important, is it?’

'No.’ You couldn’t help but giggle a little. 'A date is like, you go to dinner. And see a film. Or you just…talk.’ He nodded, absorbing everything you said. 'But I don’t know if it would be relevant here.’

'Why wouldn’t it?’ He asked, leaning forward. 'I would very much like to indulge in these customs with you.’

'Or there’s another way.’ You shrugged, letting your arousal get the better of you. 'I mean, you probably wouldn’t enjoy a movie and you – you don’t need to eat. So…it would just you watching…me…eat.’

'What is the other way?’ Gadreel asked.

'We skip the foreplay.’ Your voice was just above a whisper, as you leant forward, resting your hand on his lap. He looked down sharply, and you felt stirrings underneath the denim of his jeans. 'Metaphorically speaking, of course.’

'You are not worried I will displease you?’ He asked, lowering his voice to match yours. You smiled, taking his hand and pulling him from his chair.

'Gadreel, just looking at you pleases me. I’m not going to be disappointed in the slightest.’ He followed your gentle tug on his hand, letting you lead him to your bedroom. When you were both inside, you shut the door, just in case Dean and Sam returned early. 'Does your…vessel…’ It was hard to remind yourself that he was occupying someone. 'Have any memories of…er…intimate relations? Being with a woman.’

Gadreel thought, and then slowly nodded. 'Those thoughts are…they make me feel very…’ He was obviously struggling to articulate the feeling.

'Horny?’ You suggested. 'Aroused?’ He nodded. 'Yeah, me too.’ The words were spoken under your breath. 'Use those memories. Follow my lead.’ You pressed up against him, feeling the hard muscle of his chest underneath your fingers, before reaching up to push his hoodie back off of his shoulders. It hit the floor with a soft thump, and Gadreel bent his head, pressing his lips to yours.

His technique was slightly clumsy, but you couldn’t blame him for that. He moved awkwardly, his hands clutching at your biceps, before flitting onto your forearms, like he couldn’t decide what to do with them. You let him find his pace, and within seconds, he’d learnt how his lips fit with yours, and he took the next step, pressing his tongue against your mouth, silently asking for entrance.

You opened your mouth, using your hands to pull him close, edging the both of you towards the bed at the same time. He followed, moaning into your mouth as you reached down to press against his cock through his jeans.

'That feels…’ He broke away from your mouth to look down. 'Very pleasurable.’

'Good.’ You whispered, unbuttoning his pants, reaching inside to caress him. His eyes rolled back in his head as your hand closed around him, and he groaned deeply. 'How about now?’

'That is…it is more…’

'Struggling?’ You teased, and his eyes snapped open to look down at you.

'You are mocking me.’ He didn’t seem hurt; a tiny smile was pulling at the corners of his mouth. 'I am struggling to explain what I feel.’

'Just go with it.’ You whispered, pulling his mouth down to yours with your free hand, your other working him over in his pants. 'Do you feel that?’ He nodded. 'Feels good, doesn’t it?’ He nodded again, his hands grabbing your ass and you smiled against his mouth, knowing he was following instinct. You knew you should probably feel weird that you were intending on taking an angel’s virginity, but mostly it just made you feel bad. In a really, _really_ good way.

'I want to feel you.’ Gadreel whispered, nipping at your bottom lip and drawing it into his mouth. You nodded, feeling like you suddenly couldn’t make words work. Your hand left his cock, pulling at his pants, drawing them down his legs as he removed his shirt. He pulled you straight, undressing you slowly, starting with your shirt and breaking to kiss you every five seconds. 'You are beautiful.’ He muttered, bending his head to suck a nipple into his mouth. You gasped, your back arching at the pleasurable sensations, whilst his hand pushed your pants down. You wriggled free of them, kicking them off as he slid his hand between your thighs, causing you to groan as he brushed against your wetness. 'This is…correct?’ He asked, and you nodded, gasping loudly.

'That is very correct.’ You spoke haltingly as he removed his hand from the apex of your thighs, picked you up bridal style and lay you on the bed. His movements were slow and gentle, and he knelt between your thighs, his cock hard and aching, bouncing with each movement he made.

'I wish to make love to you.’ He said, quietly, and you sucked your bottom lip into your mouth, nodding. It sounded so formal but fuck, so damn sexy coming from him. Gadreel smiled that half crooked smile, before leaning over to kiss you again. You reached down with one hand, holding his cock as he pressed towards you, guiding him home. He slid into you in one smooth motion, and both of you cried out at the friction between your bodies.

'Gadreel…’

'I like hearing you call for me.’ He whispered, beginning to move his cock into you, using long, slow strokes, further fanning the flames in your belly. You held on tightly to him, your bodies sliding against each other as he kissed you again. 'Does this feel good?’

'Yes. Yes.’ You nodded, your arms around his neck as he smiled against you. 'How about you?’

'I’ve never felt closer to redemption.’ He whispered, and you cried out as he drove into you again, hitting exactly the right spot and sending you spiralling into an orgasm. Your walls clenched around him, and he lost control, spilling himself into you with a grunt into your mouth. You felt his orgasm drench your channel, his lips caressing yours as he finished.

'Gadreel…’ You crooned, stroking his face as he pulled away.

'You are…astounding.’ He whispered. 'It is not surprising I am drawn to you.’ He looked down. 'I would like to do this again.’ His cock twitched inside of you, hardening again and your eyes widened. 'I do not think I want to stop.’

A smile spread over your face. 'Me either.’


End file.
